An Exorcist From Beyond
by CiaranMichaelis
Summary: A young girl takes a trip to another world and becomes an exorcist for the Black Order
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note: This is a D. Gray Man fanfic by me, CiaranMichaelis. I do not own any of these characters. I own only the character Rin, who I made in my spare time.**

**Introduction: This story is told from the point of view of Ashley/Rin and I don't know when it takes place. In the beginning Allen still has his original anti-Akuma weapon, and I might bring Rin into the actual storyline as I watch more and/or I'll give Rin her own exorcist storyline :D I can't wait!**

I opened my eyes, only to find myself floating in a cloudy white room. An anime boy stood across from me, and I realized that we were both standing on something solid-glass? I was too afraid to consider it.

A gasp escaped my lips as I realized I had seen this boy before. At a sleepover, it was really early, and I was awake and had a quick vision. I was standing in front of Sneeze-Boy! His gray suit, white shirt, and black tie were crisp, straight, and clean; just like in the vision. His yellow eyes sparkled with lightning and his purple spikes stood perfectly still. His stood perfectly straight, and was tall, skinny, and pale.

"Oh my..." I whispered, staring, "It's you!"

The boy smiled, and my heart started to race, becoming a bit of a rebel. He laughed quietly and cocked his head, "Yes it is me. I hoped you'd remember me when this day came. Though...the vision was a bit odd, I feel."

"You and me both," I laughed, smiling, "So, what's your name?"

"I don't know...I have many names. What do you want to call me?"

"Yona?" I shuddered, "No, not that name. Sven is someone else..."

I had an inspiration. "Kito! I'll call you Kito!" I smiled and whispered thanks to the friend who'd given me the idea.

Kito laughed again, a real, friendly laugh. "I guess you want to know what I'm doing here," his smile was now comforting, but still mysterious.

I nodded, "I hope it's something nice!"

Kito took a step towards me, and once again my heart rebelled and beat wildy. I smelt...chocolate? No, it was...something else. Something sweet, that was sure, but not anything I knew of. Kito walked behind me and, placing his hands on my shoulders, whispered into my ear, "I'm here to send you anywhere you'd like."

My eye's widened. "Anywhere?"

Kito's laugh was quiet, but amused. "Anywhere within my sphere of control. I doubt I need to explain what that is to you."

He was right: I needed no explanation. Kito could send me into any anime. I thought for a moment. Where did I want to go? I didn't want to mess anything up, but wouldn't my mere presence mess SOMETHING up?

Then it hit me. What was the one anime I knew that could accept a single new character? D Gray Man.

"Kito..." I whispered, "Where ever I go, will I still remember my mortal life and could I still contact you?"

Kito stepped around to right in front of me. "I am to you like Sebastian is to Ciel, minus the whole contract-thing. And you will still remember you mortal life; in fact, to the mortal world, you still exist."

I smiled. "Then send me to D Gray Man!"

Kito nodded. "I shall give you a new identity to adopt, and tell you all you need to know."

So Kito explained to me who I was to become: Rin, a 14 year old girl with a Parisitic Weapon. He didn't tell me what it did, but I hardly cared anyway. Kito transformed me and gave me a large, full-body mirror to look at.

I had become tall and skinny, about as tall as I thought Allen would be, with thick brown hair (dyed with purple streaks) and stormy gray eyes. I wore a simple red dress that fell to my ankles, which was decorated with blue, flower-like designs. I wore no shoes (Kito said I'd get those later) and the dress had a pretty sleeveless top (it had a neckloop) that was simply bright red with a blue loop design on the front. A dark swirl came down from either eye and ended in the middle of my cheek. My arms were covered in strange, rose-shaped scales that shifted from blood red to a neon green.

"Amazing..." I whispered, "You're amazing Kito."

Kito bowed, "Thank you."

I was almost ready to go. "How will I find you? In D Gray Man, I mean?"

Kito gave me a comforting smile. "You just will. Do not fear."

A sky-blue portal opened in front of me.

"Step through, young exorcist."

**A/N: Hey everyone. Just a note from me. Sorry for the first two chapters being really short. You see, this was my first fanfiction and it was written for a different template...anyway they should be longer later. Thanks~!**


	2. Chapter 1

When I woke up, I was sitting in a dark chamber lit by only a hole in the ceiling. I ached, especially my arms. I crawled over to the hole, my dress rustling, and looked up. There was the blue sky, and I swore I saw an Akuma or two, simple level ones, floating around. _Good, _I thought, _If there's Akuma there's bound to be an exorcist or two. _I was right. I saw a figure that resembled Allen flit across my vision, which admittedly was very small. Comforted by the image, I drew back, rubbing my aching arms. They started to itch, and I couldn't scratch the scales hard enough to stop the itching. I growled, only to lurch as the aching in my arms grew stronger. I wondered if the exorcists would get to me before I passed out from the pain.

A whistling sound broke the silence crushing me, and I jumped out of the way just as an Akuma bullet crashed into the ceiling, tearing it open and sending dust everywhere. Looking through the now huge hole in the ceiling, I saw several things: spiraling towers, about ten or so Akuma, and three figures that made my heart race: Allen, Lavi, and Kanda jumping around the towers. One by one the Akuma blew up.

I was watching in amazement when pain hit my right arm like a spear. It started to turn into what looked like a writhing mass of thorny vines that snaked back into my flesh. I bit back a scream of pain, but it tore out of my throat like an Akuma out of its human shell and echoed around my small hiding place. Allen must have heard it, as he turned and started to leap in my direction. Lavi and Kanda jumped off, searching for any remaining Akuma.

My vision kept fading in and out, making it hard to concetrate on standing up, or anything else for that matter. I was just started to adjust to my right arm's pain when my left arm was pierced as well. Another mass of thorny vines, both masses writhing into one big cloud of thorns in front of me, replaced my left arm. Through the haze of pain that clouded my mind, I realized my Innoncence must be activating. _Why does it hurt so much? _I screamed inside my head, _No one said it would hurt this much! _Cold sweat started running down my face from my forehead in the wake of the pain and the panic building up in my throat.

Another scream tore out of my throat, and I was surprised my throat didn't hurt too-or maybe it did, and I couldn't feel it-and this one was a mixture of pain and pure terror. My vision started to turn red, so I tried focusing on one thing and one thing only: deactivating my Innocence. Somehow my brain had figured out that would stop the pain. I heard a yell, probably Allen asking if I was alright, but I ignored it. I managed to drag myself into the sunlight, causing the vines to sprout roses the color of fresh blood, and concentrated. My arms started to turn back, though the process was painfully slow. The vines and roses started to recede and disappear, replaced with the glowing red scales that covered my arms. When the last fingers had turned back to normal, I stumbled to my feet, only to swoon and nearly collapse on the floor. I used a wall to support myself and raised my eyes to the hole in the ceiling.

Allen stood there, looking concerned. His Innocence was deactivated as well, and through the haze that even now clung to my mind and refused to depart, I heard him ask softly, "Are you alright?"

"I think so...yeah, I'll be fine..." I mummbled, lurching over.

Allen hopped down into the hole and walked over to me, as if to help. Where his shadow fell on my arms, the scales turned from blood red to neon green and almost seemed to glow softly. I shook my head and stood up straight, pushing Allen away, trying to keep a calm expression. Allen stopped and looked at me. "What's your name?" he asked after I didn't collaspe.

"Rin...why?" I resisted the urge to smile even through the lingering pain, instead going with a confused and suspicious look.

Allen smiled, "You and I might have something in common. I have a strange arm too."

Pulling the glove off his left hand, Allen stuck out his left arm. His red arm, his Innocence, was almost comforting to me. I tried to look amazed, which was quite hard, and gasped, "Why is it like that? Who are you?"

"My name is Allen Walker," Allen slipped his glove back on, "I'm an exorcist; one who hunts Akuma, or demons. My hand transforms into an anti-akuma weapon. I'm pretty sure your arms do the same thing," Allen turned and jumped out of the hole.

"Wait!" I called, hanging back, "Where are you going?"

"To meet some other exorcists. Come with me, I think we can help you," Allen, who was standing on the edge of the hole on the dusty surface, turned and helped me out.

We navigated the streets of the strange city, which had been damaged in the attack. The entire city was quiet, and since I was trying hard not to stare at Allen's curse scar, I didn't ask questions. The silence seemed to have a presence. I rubbed my arms, which had stopped aching, and turned away, smiling to myself.

_I made it Kito! _I thought happily, _I'm going to be an exorcist soon!_


End file.
